List of A Season for Miracles characters
]]All of the '''characters' that appear in the anthology, A Season for Miracles. "Lo, the Perfect Plan" Returning characters *'Ivy Weatherall' New characters "The Keepsake Box" Returning characters *'Angélique Richard' New characters "Stirring Up a Storm" Returning characters *'Kate Cameron' New characters "Small Beginnings" Returning characters *'Sophie Loveridge' New characters "What a Blessing Is This Peace" Returning characters *'Tante Barbe' was Hélène's aunt who owned an inn. After receiving a message from Hélène, Barbe worried that she and Kateri may have fallen ill. She insisted that Charles Boquet bring her to the mission. *'Catherine St. Onge' was the sister of Hélène. She died on the way to New France. Hélène remembered her with a "mixture of sadness and happiness." *'Hélène Aubry' (née St.Onge) was Jean's wife and Kateri's stepmother. She lived in Montréal. In December 1667, she went to visit Kateri's maternal family at a nearby mission. Kateri's grandmother gave her a Mohawk name Ionattokha ("She Is Wise"). *'Jean Aubry', also known by his Mohawk name Sawatis,A Season for Miracles, "What a Blessing Is This Peace", page 94 was the husband of Hélène and father of Kateri. He operated a gun shop in Montréal. Jean was close to his Mohawk in-laws and introduced his new wife to them in December 1667. *'Kateri Aubry' was Hélène's stepdaughter. She lived with her family and her dog Ourson in Montréal. Kateri visited her maternal family in December 1667. She was very fond of her grandparents. *'Minette and Sottise', two cats owned by the Aubry family. *'Ourson' was Kateri's pet dog. Barbe later brought him with her when she went to the mission. *'Séraphin'His name is misspelled "Seraphim" in "What a Blessing Is This Peace". was a friend of the Aubrys. He looked after Jean's shop while they were visiting relatives. New characters *'Ákhsotha and Rakhsotha' were Kateri's Mohawk grandparents. They accepted Hélène immediately into their family. Kateri's grandmother later gave Hélène a Mohawk name after she nursed Owira back to health. *'Cavalier de la Salle' was a friend of Jean. He arrived in New France in late 1667. Hélène described him as "a fellow who ceaselessly talks of exploring the wilderness." *'Charles Boquet', a resident of La Prairie. He worked as an interpreter for Père Raffeix. Charles later delivered a message to Barbe and brought her to the mission. *'Owira' ("Baby") was the child of Sonhatsi and Atiron. The baby became ill near Christmas. Hélène helped nurse him back to health. *'Père Raffeix' was a priest who opened a mission, called La Prairie, outside of Montréal. His goal was to convert the local natives to Christianity. *'Sonhatsi and Atiron' was Kateri's cousin and his wife. They had one child, called Owira. "Shelter from the Cold" Returning characters *'Isobel Scott' New characters "A Home Girl’s Christmas" Returning characters *'Marianna Wilson' *'Victoria Cope' New characters "An Unexpected Gift" Returning characters *'Agnes MacDonaldA Season for Miracles'', "An Unexpected Gift", page 164 was Mei-ling's mentor. In December 1926, she brought Mei-ling spend Christmas with her family in Toronto. Afterwards, she arranged an interview with the Missionary Society for Mei-ling to get a scholarship to the University of Toronto. *Chin Chung-yun' was Mei-ling's who gave her permission to go to Toronto with Miss MacDonald. *'Chin Mei-ling' was Chung-yun's daughter. Her plan was to attend the University of Toronto in order to become a doctor. In December 1926, she visited Miss MacDonald's family in Toronto. There she became friends with her nephew, Robbie. New characters *'Helen MacDonald''' was Miss MacDonald's niece who attended Havergal College. She was often inconsiderate, such as joking about Mei-ling and Robbie looking like a "courting couple." *'Mr. MacDonald' was Miss MacDonald's older brother. He inherited the family business in Toronto, where he lived with his wife and two children. When Helen joked about Robbie and Mei-ling, Mr. MacDonald sent him away so he would not form an "unsuitable attachment." *'Mrs. Overfield', a woman at the MacDonalds' party who mistook Mei-ling for a servant. *'Robert "Robbie" MacDonald' was a student at University of Toronto. He was under pressure from his father to take over the family business, but Robbie wanted to become a minister. In December 1926, he befriended Mei-ling when she came with his aunt to visit. "Dear Jane" Returning characters *'Arabella Stevenson' New characters "The Word for Home" Returning characters *'Mary Macdonald' New characters "A Night to Rejoice" Returning characters *'Harriet Palmer' New characters "No Room for Christmas" Returning characters *'Susanna Merritt' New characters References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Dear Canada Category:Dear Canada characters Category:A Season for Miracles Category:A Season for Miracles characters